Un passé oublié
by Mebelyne-Chan
Summary: Sakki,une jeune fille de 16 ans,déclenche sans le vouloir vraiment un combat entre Oz,Gilbert,Alice,Vincent et Xerxes contre les Baskervilles. Voulant les calmer, elle laissera échapper une information intéressante qui calmera les esprits mais qui créera aussi une grande chasse à l'homme où passé,présent et souvenir s'entre-choque, et si la clé était cette fille ?
1. Prologue : Ange de Sang

******Petit mot de l'auteure:**

Salut, me voici lancé dans une nouvelle fiction mettant en scène les personnages de «Pandora Hearts» et surtout créant la façon d'on je voit la «Tragédie de Sablier», cette fiction ne spoil pas l'histoire, enfin je crois que si un peu mais ce n'est pas la vrai version de la tragédie et puis-ci c'est vraiment ça et bien je suis une divinatrice (je crois que ce métier existe) hors paire.

Toute ressemble avec une autre fiction sera vraiment involontaire car quand je lis une fiction les idées me viennent ensuite donc si vous voyez un peu de votre fiction veuillez m'excuser et me laisser un message pour m'en faire prendre compte comme ça je pourrais prévenir que je m'inspire de votre fiction.

******Disclaimer: ****Les personnages sont la propriété de Jun Mochizuki-sama, à part Sakki et les autres O.C., n'ayant aucune aide pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographes, de conjugaison ect, je fais confiance à mon français qui est pas parfait et aux petites vagues rouge sous les mots de OpenOffice donc désolé si vous en trouvez.**

**_Sur ce BONNE LECTURE ! ! !_**

**OoOoO**

******Prologue : Ange de Sang**

Salut, mon nom est Sakki* Seijou* vous ne devez pas me connaître car contrairement à d'autre je reste dans l'ombre de l'histoire, Sakki veut dire «Soif de Sang» et Seijou «Pur».

Mon nom me défini bien j'ai «une soif de sang pur» mais je ne suis pas démoniaque ni vampirique pour autant je suis humaine avant tout.

Ah oui j'aurais dû commencé par là, je suis une fille, une demoiselle dirait d'autre, d'environ seize ans... Pourquoi j'ai dit «environ» ? Car j'ai arrêté de compter à partir de cette âge là, le jour de ma mort...

Enfin ne parlons pas de ça tout de suite et continuons plutôt ma présentation, alors j'ai les cheveux longs brun, fin et avec de légères ondulations vers les pointes, mes yeux bleus peuvent être aussi clair qu'un ciel d'été ou foncé comme la nuit profonde, mon caractère est assez aléatoire avec les personnes à qui je parle ou bien mon humeur du moment, je peux être aussi docile qu'un chat ou aussi agressive qu'une panthère.

Aujourd'hui est le jour de mon anniversaire et comme cadeau que je me fais à moi-même, je vais allez leur parler, peut-être vais-je leur faire peur ou les intéresser, on verra, pour le moment je n'ai qu'un objectif m'approcher de ces gens dont je connais tout mais qu'eux ne connaisse rien de moi, enfin si, ils connaissent mon surnom «B-Dollz» comparer au surnom de «B-Rabbit» le «B» n'est pas l'abréviation de «Black» mais «Blood», de mon surnom complet «La Poupée de Sang».

Vous avez compris de qui je voulais parler ? Hé oui, je parle de Pandora, cette organisation qui se bat contre les contractants illégaux, et avez-vous compris qui je suis ?

Non, je crois que c'est trop tôt car non, je ne suis pas un contractant illégal mais plutôt ce qu'on appel dans l'Abysse une _Chain_...

**OoOoO**

J'ai donné la traduction pour le nom de Sakki mais au cas-où je vous la remet, juste là...

******Sakki: ****Soif de sang**

******Seijou: ****Pur**

Sinon merci d'avoir lu et je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour le chapitre 1 :)

**ENJOY :)**


	2. Chapitre 1: Une mission manquée

******Petit mot de l'auteure:**

Salut, déjà, merci pour les petits reviews que j'ai reçues et dont je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, donc je répond ici:

******Elda21:**Je suis ravie que tu es aimé mon prologue et voici donc la suite que tu attendais :)

******Alena Robynelfe:**C'est vrai que le prologue est court même s'il m'a pris une page d'écriture, sinon pour savoir ce qu'il va arriver en voici un petit avant goût mais c'est dans la chapitre 3 ou 4 où on commencera à s'intéresser vraiment du passé de Sakki et de cette rareté qu'elle possède... Où là je commence à spoiler ma propre histoire, patiente encore un peu et les réponses viendront petit à petit.

**tohru15:** Merci de trouver mon petit prologue intéressant et j'espère que tu trouveras mon premier chapitre tout aussi intéressant:)

Merci aussi infiniment d'avoir mis ma fiction dans vos favoris, cela me fait vraiment plaisir et me donne envie de continuer.

Encore une fois, toute ressemble avec une autre fiction sera vraiment involontaire car quand je lis une notre fiction les idées me viennent ensuite pour la mienne donc si vous voyez un peu de votre fiction veuillez m'excuser et me laisser un message pour m'en faire prendre compte comme ça je pourrais prévenir que je m'inspire de votre fiction.

******Disclaimer:****Les personnages sont la propriété de Jun Mochizuki-sama, mais je suis très fière de posséder Sakki et les autres O.C., n'ayant toujours aucune aide pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographes, de conjugaison ect (je suis en recherche), je fais toujours confiance à mon cher français qui est pas parfait du tout et aux petites vagues rouge sous les mots de OpenOffice donc désolé si vous en trouvez encore pendant votre lecture.**

**_Sur ce BONNE LECTURE ! ! !_**

**_OoOoO_**

******Chapitre 1 : Une mission manquée**___**...**_

Un vent frais faisant soulever les feuilles tombées au sol et faisant bouger délicatement celles encore accrochées aux branches dans de multiple teintes passant du jaune à l'orange puis au rouge et enfin au marron. Quelques rare feuilles sont encore verte mais l'automne est bien là et l'hiver commence à se fait ressentir de-ci, de-là...

Je lève la tête vers le ciel où les quelques nuages présent ne peuvent cacher le soleil et ses doux rayons très longtemps, le vent faisant son travail, je tourne la tête vers ces enfants qui rient et s'amusent dans les ruelles, jouant à chat, à cache-cache, innocent, et cette vision me fait sourire, d'un sourire triste et mélancolique me souvenant de ces jours où moi aussi je jouais innocemment, même-ci ce fût de courte durée. Me secouant la tête, de droite à gauche, pour me remettre les idées en place, je continue d'avancer. Je connais la route par cœur pour l'avoir fait, encore et encore et pourtant aujourd'hui est différent, pas que pour moi, le monde entier va prendre un nouveau tournant...

J'avance, et sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouve nez à nez avec le quartier général de Pandora, il est encore tôt, à peine six heures du matin, et pourtant on voit déjà des agents s' activés derrière les fenêtres pendant que d'autres dorment encore.

Je souris, un sourire de bonheur, je viens de trouver une des personnes à qui je devais parler, je rigole légèrement, j'imagine déjà la tête de son valet quand il va apprendre que son maître c'est levé tôt et qu'en plus c'est promené seul dans les couloirs, je le plains un peu, avoir un maître pareil ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, mais en même temps, il lui a donné le choix la dernière fois.

Je me cache derrière un arbre, attendons que tout ce petit monde sort dehors, encore un peu de patience...

******Point de vue de OZ :**

Je me suis encore levé tôt, Gil va encore me faire une crise sur le fait de me réveiller tôt alors que je me couche tard et que je devrais dormir plus, bref le discours habituel. Le soleil est déjà levé lui pourtant on lui cris pas dessus, on lui dit même merci.

Je prends ma veste et sorts de ma chambre, normalement Xerxes est déjà levé à cette heure là, je vais allez lui rendre une petite visite.

En avançant dans les couloirs, je me demande comment j'ai fait en arrivant ici à ne pas me perdre avec tous ces couloirs, on n'en voit jamais le bout. Je ne suis pas le seul à être debout, je dirais qu'on est facile une petite cinquantaine, ils s'affairent mais me disent quand même bonjour, je suis toujours surpris de voir que tous ce monde s'arrêter juste pour me dire_«bonjour», _et j'ai toujours cette même question_«Ils disent bonjour à Oz ? ou à Jack ?», _non, c'est pas le moment de démoraliser Oz allez souris tu es devant la porte de la chambre de Break.

Je toqua, après avoir vérifier qu'on ne pouvait pas lire derrière mon sourire, et j'entends Xerxes me dire d'entrer, ce que je fis sans attendre, il me propose de m'asseoir et d'expliquer cette visite matinale, je souris en me disant qu'en fait il ne peut pas voir si je me force à sourire ou non, ayant perdu la vue * . Je lui fait mon éternel baratin disant que j'aimerais sortir en douce d'ici pour une affaire urgente, il devina sans mal à qui j'avais à faire_«Une affaire urgente» e_t me donne rendez vous à treize heures dans l'aile Est aux niveaux des jardins, je le préviens qu'il y aura sûrement Gil et Alice, il me répond avec un petit sourire, qui chez lui veut dire d'accord.

Je sortis en lui disant à tout à l'heure et me dirige vers la salle à manger où je retrouve tout le monde, donc aussi Gil qui évidemment me fait une crise.

Alors qu'il est à peine treize heures je me rends aux jardins de l'aile Est avec Gil et Alice sur mes talons, Xerxes était déjà là et nous propose donc de partir tout de suite, j'ai adoré la réaction qu'on eut Alice et Gil, mais pas le temps de rigoler il faut partir je n'ai pas vraiment envie de louper ce rendez-vous qu'ils m'ont donné sur leur territoire. On ne fait pas attendre la famille Baskerville...

******Point de vue de Sakki :**

Treize heures, seyait, les voilà enfin qui sorte et comme prévu ils sont tous là, à non, un blond manque à l'appel, c'est pas trop grave je devine qu'il va bientôt arriver... Première étape, ne pas les perdre de vue et les suivre discrètement, étape qui sera accomplie avec succès évidemment vu que je sais déjà où ils vont, en même temps il n'y a qu'un seule endroit pour rencontrer nos chers _faucheurs rouge..._

_*_**Une heure trente plus tard...***

_Vive la course à pied !_

Je n'aurais pas crû qu'il prendrait une calèche pour se rendre à Sablier, résultat, j'ai du courir comme une détraquée pour les rattraper et comme j'étais tellement fatiguée et que je ne regardait pas où j'allais, je me suis retrouvée... entre les deux camps, avec leurs Chains respectives de sortie, et comme la bêta que je suis je leurs est sortit la phrase choc_«Oups, on dirait que je suis mal tombée...»._

Évidemment que je suis mal tombée, Oz et Lottie c'était déjà donné des coups bien que leurs amis respectives les protégeaient tant bien que mal, tiens une tête blonde, je m'étais pas trompée en disant que Vincent les rejoindrait, pour une fois que mon instinct ne se trompe pas, bref, à première vue, là, je suis vraiment en pleins dans un champs de bataille, la preuve, j'évite leurs attaques qui, sans le vouloir je devines, passent juste à côté de moi, résultat je dis ___**LA **_phrase que je n'aurais jamais dû dire car, oui, peut-être qu'ils ont arrêtés de se battre, mais maintenant c'est moi qu'ils regardent avec les yeux qui sortent de leurs orbites, enfin bon j'ai hurlée comme une folle

_«Glenn et Jack ne seraient pas content s'ils vous voyaient vous battre !»..._

On est d'accord, c'est stupide, même si j'étais venue pour leur dire à peu près ça, je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient autant choqués.

**_Un cri strident et terrifiant venait de raisonner à nos oreilles..._**

**_OoOoO_**

___ Oui, j'ai spoiler et je m'en excuse mais j'écris cette fiction par rapport de tous ce que je sais donc environ tome 17 ou 18, sinon merci de me laisser quelques petits reviews car je ne posterais pas pendant deux semaines, brevet oblige (oui je suis en 4e, enfin pour le moment) mais dès que j'ai du temps de libre je fonce sur l'ordinateur écrire le chapitre 3, promis !_

_Bizous et merci encore pour les reviews laissez sur le prologue :)_


End file.
